Talk:Spiral king
I'm a little leery of Enlait's contribution here; among other things, he seems to think that a mind-elemental ball spell exists. -Jatopian 20:36, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Oops. You are right. When pets cast spells I can only deduce which spell it was by their effect and by the way enemies die. I saw messages about chaos vortex (didn't see type of spell), shattering to atoms (ball spell), blinding (arrow), "engulf in inferno", (arrow), something else about chaos (arrow) and confusion. Now that I think there was absolutely no reason to think spiral king can cast something of mind element. Of course you are welcome to correct me whenever I fail miserably like this. --Enlait 05:02, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::Wait or was there? There was something about some enemy getting splitting headache, but it is possible I mistook it for result of my pet's action when it was actually my doing. --Enlait 05:29, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :I should also add that while I have never seen mind ball, I have some spells that aren't in spellbooks article (I got these spells via scrolls of wonder) and therefore I can't be sure that I know about every spell in the game. For example I have spells of Meteor, Gravity, Magic Storm, Crystal Spear. It would be great if someone made a list of spells not spellbooks along with their effects and messages. I might try to do it myself but there might be quite a lot of mistakes --Enlait 05:17, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :::Where are these fellows found at, exactly?-- —Preceding unsigned comment added by 169.139.217.54 (talk • ) 18:13, 12 June 2009 ::::The easiest way to find them is to visit some high-level random dungeons. You may also meet them in wilderness if your fame is very high or in high-difficulty hunting quests. In any case spiral kings aren't rare. I've seen more of them than greater races of Yith... Oh yeah right there are spiral kings in Nightmare! quest too. --Enlait 18:54, 12 June 2009 (UTC) I see, so "darkness", for example, isn't an element, it must be "absence of light". And when you're hit by darkness bolt, you take damage from nyctophobia. --Enlait 10:28, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'd like to add that lightning isn't a canonical element either - air is. Lightning isn't air. Even sound is closer to air than electricity. If anything, lightning is an electrical discharge between water in the air and earth - there are 3 elements involved. Yes, "lesser" was probably a bad choice (but these elements are easier to cast and easier to defend against), but cutting it down to "elemental" is no better. --Enlait 10:48, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Dude. Dude. They are directly called 'Elements' in the game. Elemental Scar reduces Lightning, Fire and Cold resistence. Elemental Shield protects against those three. Itzpalt of Element's stuff revolves around those three. Those three special damage types (Lightning, Fire, Cold) are explictly grouped under "elements", which in itself is under "special damage". It's all in-game. RCName 12:25, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Did I accidentally kicked a sack of puppies on the way back home today? RCName 12:26, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, whatever. You're right that scar and shield only work against the three, although I never saw any hint in-game that all the properties should be called "special damage" (or in any other way). --Enlait 18:36, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Just out of curiosity, do spiral kings have anything to do with the Spiral King from Gurren Laggan? It's a Japanese anime with a lot of drills. —Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 21:36, March 25, 2010 I corrected the information about spells spiral kings cast. Pet spiral kings only cast sound ball, nether arrow and chaos arrow, nothing else. Wild kings shouldn't be any different. And I'm fairly sure wild kings have all but magic resistance at superb (you know, the usual deal with high level monsters). Seems whoever put the resistance information there took it from their pet, since most pets lose all their resistance when dominated/captured, but I don't have any wild spiral king at hand now to check. 04:28, October 18, 2010 (UTC)